nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SketchFalcon
Welcome Hi there DerpyDoodle and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to Yeti (Cold Storage). Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 19:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Levels Hello there, DerpyDoodle! I saw your message on NOBODY's page and I believe I can answer it. Level sections are designed to provide partly a summary of the level in question but primarily a text walkthrough on how to complete it. The amount of walkthrough necessary is about as much that the reader has a basic idea on how to complete the level, though tips on difficult areas can be added as well. Generally the first things mentioned in a level section is the new content that is introduced and possibly a description of the levels general layout. The description of Level 3 of Turn-Undead is a good example of what the general practice for filling in levels is. I hope this helps! 00:16, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Hello again! Good job on the Small Fry article, levels are generally filled in last since most users work on component articles specifically. I just wanted to add a small note that we do not use the word "you" here to maintain neutrality or gender references unless they are confirmed. These can be substituted for "the player" and "it/", respectively. 02:57, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Keep up the good work Hey DerpyDoodle. I know you're new here, but I've noticed you've been making some pretty good edits! It looks like you have quite a bit of experience from the Smash Wiki, which would explain why you already know how to make well-crafted edits. Anyway, I was just popping in to say congratz on your excellent work so far, and welcome to the community! If you ever need any help or anything else, don't hesitate to contact me or one of the other admins! 22:11, July 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Editing Levels Sorry for the late response. Everything Grammar Cat said is what should be done for the walkthrough section of articles, except that the levels section exists only to provide a text walkthrough for the game's levels; a summary is also welcome, but it isn't necessary. Thanks for your contributions to the level section for articles! -- 22:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC)